Light and Dark
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: "This is what will come to pass once you learn who you really are, and can accept that completely without denying who are you -any part of it. You are the light, while I be your darkness."
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've had a lot of things happen to me within the last few years and sadly had no urge to write at all. I'm happy to say that I'm slowly getting the urge back though! I've just started this story about 30 minutes ago and already have the prelude and the first chapter done! I'll be adding the chapter's as soon as I'm done with them, so you guys should have an update pretty quickly. However it may take a little while to post anything sometimes since I have a 14 month old daughter now and am expecting my second child here in early August. I know this is going to be starting out a bit rocky -this is the first thing I've written in literally year's. I found a lot of my old stories and plan on adding them onto here as well as updating them one at a time. I swear I'll get to it! But please enjoy my first little bit on here! Lots of love and kisses! ShadowMPerkinson 3

There has always been an obvious separation to the light and dark.

However to truly know the difference between them, you need to actually know what the light and darkness are in all there glory.

Few people have been able to truly know the difference between them, and those people were remembered to have great power.

As time goes on the true meaning has slowly been forgotten, lost within the fabric of time.

This is a story of how one boy -no man-, will rediscover the true meaning of these forces and learn how to truly use them to they're fullest ability.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold and raining.

That's the only thing I can remember from that day really. I've been told that there were many tears shed that day. But for the life of me I can't remember. I can only remember the cold and the rain. It was the day of Sirius' funeral, I remember waking up and feeling like I was going through everything in a fog. It's the easiest way to explain it.

I don't remember taking the floo, being hugged by many people -that I will never remember the names of-; or standing there at the cemetery watching as they lowered Sirius into the ground. I can't remember any of it, or the next few days after that. I don't know if it was just the emotional grief or if someone cast a spell/curse on me. It's not like it matter's much anyways, I don't want to remember right now. I'm glad to just be numb those few days.

Now I'm sitting at the Dursley's, scrubbing the kitchen floor and wishing nothing more than to just be numb again.

"Harry, where is your mind off to?" Petunia asked concerned as she helped Harry off the floor and led him to the kitchen table. Harry sat in one of the kitchen chairs and just stayed silent for a moment. "I've just been trying to remember the first few days of summer. When we had Sirius' funeral, but I still can't remember anything" he finally sighed out laying his head on the table.

Petunia busied herself with making tea as she waited for Harry to answer. "Don't try and push yourself too hard. If you were suppose to remember those memories then you would have. Just let them come to you in time" she said gently placing the tea pot and cup onto the table. Harry served them tea as he thought about Petunia's words. "I suppose your right, but it just feel's like I'm forgetting something very important" he huffed out sipping his tea.

Petunia smiled at her nephew as she watched him pout. From what many people believe Petunia didn't hate Harry, she pitied him but she could never hate him. He's the last thing left of her dear sister -whom she loved very much.

"Don't worry to much about it Harry, I'm sure you'll remember in time" she laughed out as a knocked sounded at the back door. Harry and Petunia both looked at each other confused. "Were you expecting company?" Harry asked as Petunia stood up and walked toward the door. "No I'm not, and I don't think this is a social call from one of the neighbor's; they would have used the front door" Petunia answered opening the door, causing her mouth to fall open in complete shock.

Standing at their back door was a girl no more than 17, rather on the short side -barely reaching 5 feet tall-with shoulder blade length dark brown hair, amber colored eyes, tanned skin and wearing a simple neon green bikini; denim short shorts and neon green flip flops- grinning like whole world was made out of sunshine and lollipops. "Hi Pet! You look a little more skinny than I remember!" she laughed out as Harry walked over to the door. "Um excuse me, but who are you?" he asked confused as Petunia got over her shock. "You little bastard!" she gasped out shocking Harry as she grabbed the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Aunt Petunia!" Harry gasped out shocked at her use of language.

The girl simply laughed as she hugged Petunia back. "Did you not get my postcard?! I said I would be stopping by this summer!" she giggled out as Petunia dragged her into the house and pushed her into a kitchen chair -next to Harry's. "No I didn't! It must still be in the mail! Harry come here!" Petunia urged smiling at him. Harry slowly walked over to the kitchen table completely confused and out of the loop. "Harry, I want you to meet Shadow. Shadow you must remember Harry! Shadow is your older cousin on you're father's side of the family Harry" Petunia explained to the shocked boy.

"Cousin? But I thought my dad was an only child?" Harry asked completely shocked and confused. Taking a closer look at Shadow he could see a lot of similarities in their looks: the same nose, eye shape, cheek bones. Shadow smiled as she looked him over as well. "Not really, our grandfather had a child before James. A daughter by name of Rose. She was born from his mistress and when your grandmother found out she ordered my mom away from her and the house. Your dad and my mom were half siblings. I've been living in the States with my mom ever since I was born" she explained calmly declining the cup of tea Petunia offered. "If you're from the States and my dad's side of the family then how do you know her Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked confused as he retook his seat.

Petunia gave a huge grin as she resettled herself as well. "Well you see when you're mother and father got married we were invited to the wedding and I went- your uncle stayed home. James knew about Rose and they were in contact ever since they were kids. Just because you're grandmother banned her from the house doesn't mean the kids couldn't know about each other and talk to each other. Your father invited Rose to the wedding and we met there. Shadow was only about three months old if I remember correctly? Anyways Lily introduced us and we hit it off. I've kept in contact with Rose ever since then trading picture's of you kids and keeping each other updated with the news from the States and here from England. I have to say I just got done talking to your mother last week Shadow and she said nothing of you coming here" she said with a stern voice and a hard gaze.

Shadow grinned as she twiddled her thumbs, "Well that's because mom doesn't know I'm here yet. She thought I was going to some camp for the summer before I went back to school" she laughed out quietly. "WHAT!?" Petunia roared angrily standing and stomping over to the phone. "I'm calling your mother right now young lady! Just wait until she hear's this!" she yelled angrily dialing the phone. Harry looked at Shadow curiously as she just leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table. "Your not worried?" he asked lowly as Petunia started to talk into the phone hurriedly. "Nope mom won't be mad at me. She's been talking about sending me here for the summer for awhile now but just haven't gotten around to doing it. I think it'll be good for her to have some relax time and know that I'm watched over by family" Shadow said shrugging as Petunia hung up the phone.

"Alright listen here! You're staying with us this summer! Rose said that you were being transferred out to England anyways for your last year of schooling. She's not happy you left without telling her but she's grateful you came straight here to family and not wandering around England causing trouble" Petunia huffed out angrily. Shadow pouted cutely "Hey! I only set fire to three houses last summer! That's got to be a record!" she whined out as Harry chocked on his tea. "THREE?! House fires!?" he freaked out staring bug eyed at Shadow. Shadow blinked at Petunia slowly, "You didn't even tell him did you?" she asked annoyed. Petunia laughed while rubbing the back of her neck. "It may have slipped my mind" she admitted sheepishly. Harry was looking back and forth quickly. "Didn't tell me what? What's going on here?!" he finally snapped out.

Shadow sighed and pinched her nose. "Harry I know you're a wizard. Simply because I'm witch also. However unlike you I don't use a wand, I use wandless magic. It's a special trait our bloodline can access easily. More than that because of my father's bloodline I'm also a direct decedent of Merlin, while you're a direct decedent of Gryffindor. We are also distantly related to Ravenclaw somehow" she bit out slowly. Harry simply stared at Shadow as his brain processed this information, before he promptly passed out onto the kitchen table. "Well he took that better than I expected" Petunia winced out as Harry's head connected with the table with a sharp 'thwack'. Shadow started at Petunia like she was crazy. "Only you could say that, you crazy woman. Hopefully when he wakes up he isn't going to loose it and lash out at anybody" Shadow sighed out rubbing her temples.


End file.
